Street Sweeper
|unlock = 33 |slot = 3 |wtype = 2 |type = 5 |price = $749,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 72 |rpm = 0.14 |damage = 42 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 44 |concealment = 21 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.53333336 |shotgun_shell = 0.6 |shotgun_offset = 0.13333334 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 |reload_min = 0.87|reload_max = 6.61 |int_name = striker |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 3.60|ammo_b_max = 5.40}} The shotgun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the Raven and M1014 Shotguns. Overview The does only about half the damage of the Locomotive 12G, but compensates somewhat with a much higher rate of fire and greater ammo load. The Street Sweeper can achieve the damage needed to one-shot MFRs on Overkill, using the Overkill skill along with perk deck boosts. This means that it can clear large groups of enemies far faster than a Locomotive can if used correctly, with a larger magazine and a far faster firing rate. If one is planning on utilizing the Overkill damage bonus, it may prove far easier to initiate the 75% damage boost on a Heavy Response Unit rather than on a Maximum Force Responder if possible, as they will die to 1 headshot from the Street Sweeper even if Overkill is not active at the time. The high ammo reserve and ammo pickup rate of the Street Sweeper means that it's a suitable weapon for anybody using an OVE9000 as their primary weapon, balancing ammo efficiency with the ability to clear a room in seconds. However, keep in mind that the Street Sweeper still struggles to hit snipers, and so another secondary should be considered if one doesn't want to be dependent on other crew members with weapons more suited to long ranges. The biggest disadvantage compared to the Locomotive 12G is the Street Sweeper's much lower accuracy and poor damage (for a shotgun). See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * High rate of fire * High total ammo and ammo pickup, on par with the Steakout 12G * Reasonable concealment, if left unmodified * High magazine capacity from the start, with 2 more shells than a fully modified Locomotive 12G Cons: * Low damage for a shotgun * Limited range of modifications * High price Tips *While the Street Sweeper lacks in damage, the main advantage is its high drum magazine capacity that can be used to spam certain ammo types on crowds of enemies. **When loaded with HE rounds, the Street Sweeper makes for an unorthodox but effective crowd control weapon useful for quickly stunning large groups of enemies whilst also allowing the user to carry an effective primary weapon. This also allows the user to effectively stunlock bulldozers and allow team-mates to safely return fire (on console versions). **If incendiary ammo is selected, the Street Sweeper can both (potentially) stun and inflict constant damage on multiple affected targets within a short time span. This can be very effective if a user has the Overkill skill or is using the Grinder perk deck. **Also, even with the aforementioned ammo types, the Street Sweeper can be used to dominate common units without killing them. *When engaging enemies at longer ranges and/or requiring to reload without any available skills, users may have to reach closer proximity or switch to a more accurate primary weapon, like a rifle. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Street-Sweeper-Denmother.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Street-Sweeper-Chihuahua.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Street-Sweeper-The-Spear-of-War.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Street-Sweeper-Riptide.png| +4 Accuracy Street-Sweeper-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A is an adult, female leader for a . *' ' either refers to the or the named after it. *' ' (The Spear of War | Street Sweeper) originally possessed the symbol on its sight mods. Following concern over the symbol being interpreted as the , it was changed to the current Trojan helmet symbol. *A is a in enclosed tidal areas. Achievements Trivia * The Street Sweeper is based on the , a modern replication of the Cobray Street Sweeper that incorporates the best features of the Sweeper itself, the Armsel Protecta and the Armsel Striker into one package. The most distinctive feature of the Striker-12 is the advancing spring-loaded thumb tab on the backplate of the drum that eliminates the need for the previous models' obtrusive winding mechanisms. ** The Sweeper is one of the few weapons implemented that (mostly) retains its original/real name. ** The Sweeper can also be silenced with the right Barrel Extensions, which is impossible in reality due to its revolver-based design. * Without any sight, it uses the same pistol-style sight as the Kobus 90, IZHMA 12G and UAR. * The Sweeper has the fourth highest magazine capacity among the shotguns in PAYDAY 2, after the Raven, Steakout 12G and Brothers Grimm 12G. * There is a US flag patch on the sling covering the 'Made in South Africa' stamp. * The Street Sweeper is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, The Judge, and the Raven. Gallery Vanilla Sweeper.png|A preview of the Street Sweeper. Street Sweeper In Action.jpg|A Street Sweeper in action. ru:Street Sweeper Category:Shotguns Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)